


Dopo la sua morte

by ImperialPair



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Dopo la sua morteFandom: TorchwoodPairing: JantoChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Morte





	Dopo la sua morte

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Dopo la sua morte  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Pairing: Janto  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Morte

Sfioravi la tua bocca immaginando che le tue dita fossero le sue succose labbra, che ormai mai più sarebbero potuto essere tue.  
Sfioravi le tue zone basse immaginando che fosse proprio lui, con quella lingua a leccartelo giocandoci e rigiocandoci per poi iniziare a succhiare la tua erezione come se fosse stato un delizioso dolciume, cosa che notavi in particolare quando ingoiava il frutto del tuo veemente piacere.  
Jack vorresti sentire di nuovo tutte le magnifiche sensazioni che Ianto riusciva a farti provare, vorresti rivivere tutto quello, sentire il suo corpo desiderarti come l’unico e ultimo uomo cui si sarebbe concesso.  
Era la sua bocca comunque la cosa che più ti manca, la sensazione di quando con passionalità e lentezza riusciva a far rabbrividire ogni angolo del corpo, comprese le parti di cui hai sempre ignorato l’esistenza.  
Vorresti riprovare sul serio tutte queste sensazioni, ma Ianto era morto come del resto tutte le persone di cui ti eri innamorato. Eri preparato da sempre a quest’eventualità, ma non avresti immaginato che quel giorno potesse arrivare così presto e tu non eri ancora riuscito a realizzarne completamente la sua dipartita.  
Facevi di tutto per non dimenticarlo cercando di raffigurare nelle tue memorie quanto meraviglioso Ianto potesse essere, ti toccavi l’erezione per dar sfogo a tutto il piacere che il tuo corpo ancora custodiva e ti davi sollievo da solo come facevi spesso. Quello era solo un modo per ingannarti e lo sapevi anche tu.  
Non importa quanta la tua mano si muovesse freneticamente e nemmeno quanto imploravi: “Ianto succhiami più forte!”  
Non poteva farlo, non poteva più esaudire quelle cose che fino a pochi mesi prima faceva perfettamente, quelle voglie che come in quell’istante ti esplodevano dentro e quella bocca era l’unica cosa che ti dava sollievo.  
«Itanto! Itanto! Vengo!»  
La tua mente rendeva reale tutto reale, ma quando venivi sul tuo palmo realizzavi che lui non era davvero lì e l’orribile scene della sua morte la focalizzavi così violentemente tanto da chiuderti ogni volta in te stesso e ti rendevi conto che nessuno, era paragonabile a lui, nemmeno la tua stessa mano.  
Eri solo e lo saresti stato rai per sempre e questo ti uccideva ogni giorno di più.


End file.
